All Coming Back
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: After seven years of being away, Huey finds he left more than just memories at good ol' WoodCrest. HxJ Finally finished.
1. Chapter 1

AHHH!! Spice started a NEW story!?!??! and didnt finsih insert your fave story that isnt finished by me yet WTF!?!?!

hey! Its MY birthday!! Hush it!!

hope u like -

OOOOOoooOOoOoOOOOOOOoooOOoOoOOOOOOOoooOOoOoOOOOOOOoooOOoOoOOOOOOOoooOOoOoOOOOOOOoooO

Huey woke up just as the bus came to a stop. He shook himself wide awake as he made his way down the cramped hall of seats. He was the last person left and was ready to touch solid ground. The bus driver gave him a bored look as he slipped in his money and headed down the steps. There was a swoosh sound as the doors of the bus closed and he was left to walk down the streets of his old home.

Woodcrest.

How long had it been? five? No... six---_seven _years!? No way.

clutching his bag he reached his old house. The key in his hand was unused and a bit rusted but it clicked the door open easily. The smells of the inside meshed with the night air. Dust and sheets covered the old furniture. Grandad had been dead for some time now, and Riley had moved back to Chicago around that time Grandad passed on.

He yawned, looking at his watch. 4:38. Ugh. Too late to worry about finding clean sheets for a dusty bed. He could risk hay fever from the sofa. He tossed a sheet off of the couch and dusted off the raw dirt laying on it before flopping down to go to sleep.

He had become less of a germ-a-phobic as he had lived his life. Sleeping on a dusty couch seemed like heaven compared to some of the things he had been through.

But above all, he needed a good night's sleep.

His last moments awake made him drift to think about Jazmine. The last time he had seen her was the night he left Woodcrest for good. If he regretted anything, it was not keeping in touch with her. It would be a lie to say he didn't love her. He just couldn't stay. He needed to get his revolution under way... but he could dwell on those thoughts tomorrow.

oOOoOooOOoOOO

Huey sighed as he stood on his hill top. Contemplating to himself, why did he come back after all these years? Sighing, he just shrugged and assumed that there was just something in him that urged him to come back.

He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't help but think about that damn girl again. She had made him so _happy_, even if he never showed her those feelings or told her so. Yeah, so he was a jerk but everyone knew that so why dwell on the past? Feeling a strange tinge in his heart, he looked up at the sky, wondering if she was still here. Would she want to see him again after what he did?

He was awoken from his day dreams to the soft muffled sounds of hushed giggles. He poked his head behind the vary large trunk of the tree to see a small girl, laying flat on her chest with a cook open, giggling feverishly at its contents. Huey couldn't see her face, but her nappy dark brown hair was pulled back into a poofy ponytail with a navy blue ribbon. She was dressed in a total prep school outft, navy blue skirt, white collared shirt, high navy socks and black buckle shoes.

"Hel..lo?" He said quietly, knowing how bad he was with children.

The girl looked up at him. He was taken aback by her face. It was adorable and round and dark. She was like the black replica of his former best friend. Huey felt his heart tinge. There was no doubt this girl was the daughter of Jazmine Dubois. Her skin was darker than Jazmine's but that only meant that her father was black.

She blinked her dark umber eyes at him, "Hi! I'm Lillian!"

"Hey Lillian," Huey said a bit awkwardly, kneeling down, "So uh... where's your mom?"

"Momma's at home," She said simply, sitting up and placing her hands on her knees, "Who are you?"

Huey gulped, picking up a blade of grass and tossing it a bit, "My name's Huey. I used to be friends with your Mom,"

Suddenly, Huey felt a little body leaping onto his chest, sending him falling onto his back. He looked up to see the small girl straddling his stomach, looking deep into his eyes.

"You know my mommy!? Really!?"

(PICTURE!!! fill in the spaces http:// sweet-as-spice. deviantart. com/art/ Boondocks- Odd- Reunion- 75868972 )

Huey was taken aback for a moment. This was obviously the daughter of Jazmine. He shook his head, not used to being glomped as frequently as he used to be. He sat up, making sure to keep her from tumbling back.

"Yeah... atleast, I used to," He admitted, "I'd... like to see her again, if that's okay,"

"Yeah!" Lillian exclaimed, taking his hand and pulling him down the hill. Huey noticed the stray book still laying in the grass.

"Hey! You're forgetting this," Huey blurted, grabbed the text. He smirked, wondering what type of book the duaghter of Jazmine Dubois would be reading.

"oh! Thanks! It's my favorite book!" she exclaimed, "I just learned how to read it perfectly! Momma says I should read other stuff, though,"

Smirking, he flipped to the cover, waiting to read a simple, _Childen's Fairy Tales_ or even _The Little Princess_, but instead, he was floored. "_Wretched of The Earth_??!" He nearly blurted in shock. His gaze burned down to the bubbly girl in amazement, "You... You _like _this book?"

"Uh huh!" She chirped, "It really makes sense ya know? It helps when Mr. Petto goes off on a Christopher Columbus tribute rant,"

Huey was floored. He looked at the book and then at the girl who was still pulling him feverishly down the hill. Yeah. He was going to need to meet this girls father.

OOOOOoooOOoOoOOOOOOOoooOOoOoOOOOOOOoooOOoOoOOOOOOOoooOOoOoOOOOOOOoooOOoOoOOOOOOOoooO

OooOooOOOoOOoOh!??!! WHO could this mystery girl be!?! Who's her daddy!? WHat will Jazmine say when she sees Huey again!?!??! And where did the daughter of Jazmine get that book!??!!

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!

(btw- thanks for all the hapy bday wishes!! totally awesome day for me!! hope being 18 doesnt suck!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Huey followed the young girl who was tugging him urgently down the hill, her tiny fingers wrapping tightly around his index and middle fingers, unable to grasp his whole hand. A sad smile draped over his lips. She was _so _much like her mother in th way she spoke, smiled and especially laughed. She was just so trusting, it hurt Huey to remember how horrible he was to her all the time.

Especially the night before he left...

He was happy she had found someone to maker her happy, even though it hurt him to think she had been with another man. Jealousy stung his heart, after all... she belonged to him once.

He was awkaken by his thoughts by the fact he was soon being drug inside a very nice looking house. The young Lillian, burst through the door, dragging Huey deep into the foy'ie.

"Momma!" She called, "Momma! I Met your friend! I met Huey! Momma!"

Her calls were replied with silence. Lillian dashed up the stairs, leaving Huey to survey the front hall where they had entered. He could hear her tiny calls for her mother, as he slowly circled the area.

Pictures of Lillian and awards for for perfect attendance and honor roll littered the walls. Along with colored pencil drawn pictures with blue ribbon awards on them. But no pictures of Jazmine... or Lillian's father. Huey poked out his lip and turned around, only to come face to face with a decorative table with a photo album resting delicately next to the lamp.

Gingerly lifting it, he flipped it open and started browsing. Amazing. All pictures of Lillian. Baby pictures, toddler pictures, first day of school pictures, pictures of her in a bathing suit at the beach and even a few of her getting an award for some paper she wrote. No pictures of--

WAIT! Huey stopped midflip and looked hard at a picture. Was that Caesar? No way. He flipped it again and there was the same black man, carrying her on his shoulders. Lillian was dressed in a pink tutu, showing off a new shiney gold medal.

Caesar and...Jazmine...?

He was awoken from his nightmares at the sound of a horrible scream, followed by hurried tiny footsteps.

"Mr. Huey! Mr. Huey! Mr. Huey!" The little girl screamed, turning the corner of the upstairs hall and heaved her body over the stair railing, Huey's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he braced himself for a collision. He was able to catch her, without too much damage, he just stumbled back quite a bit and slammed his back against the wall.

"What is wrong with y-!!"

"MOMMA'S NOT HERE!" She wailed, "She musta been kidnapped!! Or...or ABDUCTED!! _ALIENS ABDUCTED MY MOMMY_!!"

"Lillian, calm down," Huey blurted out. Sheesh, talk about _dej a' vue_ he shook off the thought and turned his attention back to the seemingly hysterical child in his arms.

"She's always home when I come back from the hill top!" She wailed, "Always!"

"Lillian, just because you're mother's late coming home, doesn't mean-"

"Lillian!" A deep voice called. Huey and the child both looked up to see a young black man stepping into the door, dread locks falling just under his cheek. Huey couldn't believe it. The man's eyes at first widened in confusion at seeing a strange black man holding the crying child. The shock vanished from his eyes as they dialated and a very familiar smile formed wide on his face, "Huey Freeman! When... When you'd get in!?" The two men bumped fists.

"Caesar, wow... how... how long has it been?"

"Too long,"

"Mommy's been abducted by aliens!! We hafta go help her!" Lillian blurted out, informing Caesar quickly. Caesar rolled his eyes and collected her into his arms, she sniffed as he tried to console her with reason.

"Lillian, Mommy called me and told me she was going to be late from the super market. There's a big traffic build up and it's going to take her awhile,"

"Are... are you sure?" She sniffed, wiping away her tear

"I promise," Caesar said, holding up his rather large pinky in offering for her. A big smile formed on her face as she wrapped it around his, knowing full and well the bond of a pinky promise, "Now, go do your homework so you can help your mom cook dinner when she gets back,"

"Mmmkay!" Lillian exclaimed, hopping down and running up the stairs, her little feet thumping against the wood as she ran.

Huey and Caesar were left to stand there a bit awkwardly, both had their hands in their pockets and were rocking back and forth nervously.

"Wanna beer?" Caesar finally asked.

"Sure," Huey shrugged, followed his former best friend into the kitchen. He watched as he went straight to the fridge and popped it open, sliding a bottle over to Huey and then opening one for himself. Huey took a sip and then an ueasy breath, looking up at Caesar nervously, "So... is... she your daughter?"

"What?" Caesar asked, shock and nervousness in his voice, "Oh _no_, man, Lillian is...uh... well... Jazmine's..."

Huey swallowed hard. So Caesar wasn't the father.

"I babysit a lot for Jazz," Caesar explained as he swallowed.

Huey shoved his hands in his pockets, asking the question Caesar was dreading, "So... who's the father?"

Caesar paused, looking at Huey grimmly. He then gulped down another long sip before giving his crptic reply, "You're... going to have to ask Jazmine that one, dude,"

Huey was about to say something but before he could, the telephone rang. Caesar shrugged and lifted the receiver up and spoke clearly and as cheerful as ever, "Hello?" Huey watched his brow furrowed, "I... see. Are you okay? Need me to come get you?... really? Really?... Are you REALLY okay?... yeah. That's fine. She can... stay with me tonight, then. Uh huh... sure. No prob,"

"Damnit," Caesar muttered, hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" Huey asked, his breath a bit hollow.

"Jazmine cousin from the city just hit her up on her cell. She's havn marriage issues and needs Jazmine to stay with her," Caesar muttered, "I swear, that damn woman is gonna drive poor Jazzy insane. Anyway, I gotta watch Lillian but I got a date with CIndy tonight,"

Huey's eyes shot up wide, "Cindy!? Cindy... Mcphearson!?"

"Yeah," Caesar's eyes narrowed, "Look man, She's chilled out alot,"

"Okay, okay, whatever you say," Huey said quickly. Caesar huffed and bit his lip, wondering how to get out of the situation.

"Wanna watch her for me?" Caesar asked, popping an eyebrow up at Huey.

"Me!? Oh, I don't know," Huey said, his eyes falling on his feet, "I'm not... good with kids, Caesar,"

"C'mon, Huey!" Caesar begged, "I need ta see ma woman,"

Huey shuttered at the thought of Cindy as _anyone's "_woman", but he fought back a rude comment before admitting, "Fine, I'll watch her... WIll Jazmine mind, ya think?"

"I highly doubt she will, Huey,"

oOOoOOoOOOoOOooOOOOOoO

"This is where you live?"

"I used to,"

Lillian gasped at all the dust. She was currently helping Huey unpack things in his old bedroom. She let out a shriek when she dusted off a few dirty spines of some books. Huey jumped and turned around.

"Look at this!" She yelped, "This is the Isis papers! Ooh! And Angela Davis's biography! Ahhh!! Behold A Pale Horse! I can't believe it!" She snagged the large dusty text and started thumbing through it, "Wow this is like...! Amazing! I've been looking for a copy of this for nearly a month now! And it was right across the street the whole TIME!"

Huey forced a smile, "You can keep it if you want,"

"Really!?" She exclaimed, "Thanks!"

Huey stood up after cleaning off his old bed, "Well, what time does your mom make you go to sleep,"

"Nine," She stated simply.

"Nine!? Nine O'clock? Really? Sheesh..." Huey muttered, looking at his watch. 7:30, "Mmmkay. Whaddia wanna do?"

"Wanna play a game?"

Huey heaved a sigh, "Lemmie guess; House? Oh, no wait... Gone with the wind?"

"Are you kidding?" Her nose wrinkled, "House is okay but why would I ask to play a game about two slave owning lovers?"

Huey cocked an eyebrow, "O...kay. So... whaddia wanna play?"

oOoOOoOOOOOoOOooOOooOOo

"The slave master can't hold down the fort much longer!" She spoke in a stage whisper to Huey as they crouched behind the couch, "As soon as he least expects it, we attack!"

Huey gave her a puzzled look, looking down at his weapon- a pillow case stuffed with a basketball and some old action fugures they found in a toy box.

Before they could rebel against the slave master (aka Lillians polar bear doll) something made Lillian jump up and run to the couch, taking all of her weight and throwing it down so the cough made a "poof" noise. The TV had switched to the Fox News and was showing the candidates for President of the upcoming elections.

Huey blinked in surprise as she stared, eyes glued to the screen, "You watch the debates?"

"Yeah," She stated simply, "But all the candidates are too corrupt to really have any hope for. I don't see why people act like one is so much better than any other,"

Huey looked down at the girl with confusion, "How old did you say you were, again?

"Six," She shrugged, "How old are you?"

"25,"

"Oh," She stated, "Same as Mommy,"

Huey didn't say anything, just slumped down next to her and cleared his throat, "So... what about your dad?"

A hurt expression filled the young girls eyes. She looked up at the ceiling as if wondering if he was trustable. He was the only person she ever met who could understand the way she talked and even though he was surprised by what she said, he seemed to sympathize with her. He was smart and he was nice... even if he hardly ever smiled.

"I don't have one," She shrugged, her knees tucked under her elbows and her face buried in her arms, "I see other kids with them... at the park, picking them up from school... buying them stuff at the stores. I just don't got one I guess,"

"Your mom never told you about him?"

"No," She shrugged, "But she tells me every now and again how I remind her of him... She says I say things that he used to say and I talk like him sometimes... it usually makes her sad but she leaves the room before she starts to cry... I don't mean to make Mommy sad... and I wish I didn't. I think I'm going to stop talking,"

Huey's heart melted. She was sweet as sugar and yet she was brilliant. He wracked his massive brain for a reply that would make her feel better. Something to help her see that to deprive herself of speaking would only make a selfless person like her mother only sadder. He wanted to point out her good qualities and what made her so special... but nothing came.

He was still a wreck with words.

Instead, he did what he knew he should have done everytime he was left with a sad Jazmine. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him so she snuggled up into his shirt, hugging him tight.

"You're so smart," He said quietly, knowing that he hardly ever heard that earnestly as a child from any adult he had known.

"That's what everyone tells me," She said simply, her fingers entwining in his shirt.

"Do you think you're smart?"

She shrugged, "I'm just weird,"

Huey was taken back by this statement. When he was a kid, he was proud to be smart. He never thought for a moment he was ever weird. In his eyes, everyone else was blind, "Why would you think _that_?"

"No one likes me," She buried her face into his shirt, a tear threatening to fall, "No one plays with me at school... and they never pick me to play games ever... I hear them whisper when I'm reading... they think I'm a nerd,"

He tightened his grip on her back, his large hand covering most of her back, "Well I like you very much. And I don't think you're weird,"

She looked up at him, a tear sliding down her smooth cheek, but a smile broke its way. She didn't say anything, just tightened her grip on his body, snuggling her face into the side of his chest.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOo

D'awwww!!! I'nt DAT pwecious!??!?!

yah... Huey's ben cut open by a sugar coated knife and now his fluffy insides are flowing like a freakin river


	3. Chapter 3

A very drowzy Caesar answered his front door that was under the attack of a tired Jazmine. Her eyes popped open at the sight of his bare chest.

"Just wakin up?" She smirked.

"Ye...ah," Caesar yawned, "What's good, Jazz?"

"Well-" Jazmine started, but peered over his shoulder to see Cindy, clad in one of Caesar's Tshirts, "Cindy!?"

"Hm? Oh, Hey, Jazzy!" Cindy waved half heartedly. Jazmine forced a smile and waved back. She then closed the door, shoving caesar out and yanking him down by a dreadlock.

"Caesar! You KNOW I told you that you CAN'T have Cindy over when Lillian is staying the night! It's hard enough keeping her innocent with all the stuff she _reads_!"

Caesar waved his hands, "Woah, woah! Lillian didn't stay over last night,"

Horror filled Jazmine's eyes, "What!? The-Then don't tell me you just left her alone did you!? Caesar!"

"Woah!" He blurted again, "Relax, she's in good hands but... you might wanna sit down before I tell you who it was..."

ooOoOOoOOOOoOOoOooOooOOO

Huey woke up with a start by the sounds of knocking at his door. He popped his eyes open, little Lillian was still curled up next to him on the couch. He blinked a few times but before his mind could even register to get up, a very flustered Jazmine bounded through the door, stumbling awkwardly into the living room.

Huey's eyes popped wide open, looking intently at the woman he had once been so maddly inlove with. There she was standing in his living room looking like... a single mom.

She was still stunning, maybe a bit thicker due to the pregnancy but it certainly didn't build on her tummy. Oh no. Nothing but good places.

"Hey Huey,"

He covered his mouth with his index finger, "Shh. We didn't get to bed til' late last night,"

"Why?" She asked. Huey carefully stood up, tucking a pillow under the young girl's head.

"We were watching the presidential debates,"

He walked over to her, his hands shoved in his pockets and his gaze serious. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling as if tears were threatening to spill. He took a hand and cupped it under her chin, not really sure why he felt the need to do so.

"We really need to talk, don't we?"

"I'll...make coffee,"

ooOOOOoOOOoOO

It was akward in that kitchen. The last time Huey had been in that damn kitchen with the woman he was with now, well... it had just _started _as an innocent kiss, atleast. It was the last time he _saw _her, actually... unless you'd count the whole kissing her goodby the next morning as he left the house, unknowingly leaving her to go into a whole nine months of pregnancy by herself and another six years to raise and love a sweet baby girl.

"She's... one hell of a kid, Jazmine. You did an amazing job," Huey told her, leaning his back against the counter.

"She is but it had nothing to do with me," She smiled playfully, "I tried so hard to keep her nose out of those books... but Caesar just leaves anything laying around,"

"I'm so sorry, Jazmine," He muttered hushly.

"For... what?" She asked cautiously. Huey stepped over to her, placing his mug down on the counter top and placing a hand on her cheek.

"She's mine, isn't she?"

Her mouth opened to say something as a single tear fell down her face. She couldn't speak, she just nodded and collapsed inside his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Huey!" She sobbed loudly, "I swear I wanted to tell you but no one had your contact information! Not even Grandad or Riley! We all tried and tried but... but we couldn't find you. We thought you had gone off on some crazy government thing and were lost forever or something!"

Huey's heart crushed. Had he known... he never would have left, "Jazmine.. I-"

"It's my fault," She told him, "You told me you were leaving.. and... I begged you for that kiss... I knew I wouldn't stop there"

"But... I didn't control myself, _either_,"

She sobbed, "Oh Huey! I wanted you here so baddly! I never imagined myself... a pre-wed mother! I.. I wanted to get rid of her as soon as I found out I was pregnant... but... but I just couldn't. I Kept thinking that so long as she was alive... a part of you was with me,"

How could she be apologizing? Huey cursed in his mind and hugged her tighter, "God, Jazmine. I can't believe I..." He heaved a sigh. What could he say? Why was he such a dick? Why did he let this happen? How could he leave the mother of his own child to be alone? How... how could he be what he hated MOST? He felt like a dirty nigger.

He pulled her back so she could look at him. He needed to tell her everything would be okay. He needed to explain how sorry he was and to reassure her that she wasn't alone anymore. He needed to tell her he loved her.

But Huey, as we know, hasn't gotten any better with words than he has from the night before.

Leaning down, he caught her lips in a warm kiss, shattering every hurt she had been feeling for the past six years. He hadn't abandoned her... he would have been there had he known it.

ooOOoOOOoOOO

Lillian slowly awoke, only to hear her mothers muffled voice from the other room. She tiptoed gently to peer in, knowing that grown ups always say their most important things in hushed tones. When she looked, she was shocked to see her mother in the arms of Huey Freeman.

Maybe he was just good at making women feel better?

Suddenly, he pulled her back and just stared at her. What were they doing? What the... OMG!! He just... just kissed her. And not like a kiss from Cinderella or something. This was a kiss from the movies Caesar would watch when he thought she wasn't awake anymore.

What was going on!? Her mother... was kissing a man!?

His lips moved passed hers and trailed down to her neck, wrapping his arms around her lower back and shoving her body into his so they meched to form fit the other. Lillian had to cover her mouth to keep from making any noise. Her face was beat red and she could hardly see straight.

She spun on her heal and headed for the door. She _had _to tell someone.

Jazmine's head shot up suddenly at the sound of a door slam, she looked at Huey who seemed to have the same expression on his face. They both barreled into the living room. The six year old was gone. With fuzzled heads, they headed for the front door.

oOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOoOO

ahhh!!! three chaps in one night!! NOOOWAAAI!!

WAY!

yeyey - im so lovn this!! hope u all are too... but if not, neh... read a real book or something


	4. Chapter 4

Caesar's head shot to the door at the sound of it slamming, in ran a very frantic Lillian who jumped up onto his lap, her elbow slamming into his gut. A hiss of air escaped the man who promptly had the wind taken out of him.

"CAESAR!HUEYWASKISSNMOMMY!!HUEY'SKISSINMYMAWWWMM!!!"

Caesar swallowed back his gasps and gave her a light shake, "Calm down, Baby girl, calm down. Now, what's wrong?"

Lillian inhaled deeply and said again, this time getting annoyed and flailing her arms wildly, "IWOKEUPANDHUEYKISSEDMOMMY!!"

Caesar's eyes widened, speaking hysterical fluently, "No!"

She nodded feverishly, "Huey… Huey was huggn' her in the kitchen and then he started kissin her! He was KISSIN her!!"

"Well… Your mommy likes Huey…"

"But-" but before she had the chance to finish, Jazmine followed by Huey barged in. Jazmine heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of Lillian on the couch with Caesar.

"Oh thank God," She hissed, taking her daughter in her arms, "Lillian, you scared me. You can't just leave, understand?"

Lillian's eyes narrowed, "Yes ma'am,"

"Now why would you run away like that?" Jazmine asked her intently.

"Cos Mr. Huey kissed you," Lillian stated simply, her arms folded over her chest.

Huey and Jazmine looked at eachother and then looked at Caesar who cleared his throat, "Right… well…this is a family matter… and even though this is MY house…!" He spoke as he headed down the hall.

Jazmine sat down with Lillian, staring into her dark eyes, "Lillian… we kinda need to talk about... Who Mr. Huey is,"

"Actually, Jazmine," Huey took a step, "I think I should talk to her,"

oOOoOOOOoooOooOooOOOo

Lillian walked with Huey and Jazmine through the street and up the large hill top, her little hands tucked into her hoody jacked pockets. Huey had his hands in his trouser pockets, he had his eyes fixed on the young girl who barely reached the top of his knee in height, who kept her gaze forward.

"So… you're not just Momma's friend," Lillian repeated in a hushed voice, "You're… her really, really good friend?"

"Lillian…" Huey started, a lump in his throat. What was he going to do? He couldn't raise a kid. He didn't even like the idea of marriage. It was bound to fail, anyway. The fact of the matter was, he had a daughter who saw him as a stranger… which was fair because she was one to him, too. He was really beating around the bush to tell her who he really was, "Your mother and I…. Well…"

She looked up at him expectantly, confusion and slight fear in her eyes.

"Hey!" An idea popped into his head, "Wanna hear a story? About… about a princess?"

"Okay," The little girl smiled. Huey took a seat by the large tree, the young girl bounced merrily into his lap as if it were the natural way of things. Huey fidgeted nervously for a moment, not used to so much physical contact.

Was this gonna be mandatory when he was a real dad?

If she wanted him to be her Dad, that is.

"Well," Huey started, scratching his head, "There was… this gorgeous princess who wasn't much older than yourself when she met a really mean knight in training,"

"Why was he so mean?"

"Well, he was just angry all the time, really," Huey corrected, "He… he didn't like how the princess would be so happy all the time and she would annoy him when she hugged him and… stuff…"

"he doesn't sound very nice," Lillian pouted.

"Anyway," Huey continued, a bit annoyed by so many interruptions and Jazmine giggles, "This knight and princess grew up and inevitably fell inlove. But, the knight was being called to uh… fight a dragon. Yeah. A big horrible white dragon in a big white castle. Anyway, so the knight left his beloved princess…"

"He left!?"

"He had to,"

"That's sad,"

"Well, the princess has a little baby," Huey continues the story, Lillian's eyes widened and then narrowed at the brow.

"But the knight didn't even know! The dragon had him trapped in the white cave for a long, long time…. He probably would have gotten away if he had known,"

Lillian started pulling away slowly but Huey was in a daze. He needed to finish the story.

"When…. he finally defeated the dragon he came home… and found his princess with his… daughter,"

Lillian was staring up at him for a few beats, her breath quickened and her mouth parted as if to speak. Huey watched and waited for some reply but she looked only to her mother who just nodded slowly. Lillian turned back to Huey, "My… mommy was the princess?"

Huey nodded solemnly, "And I…"

"You're no knight,"

"Lillian!" Jazmine exclaimed, but Huey remained silent as if turned to stone by the coldness of his own daughters voice.

She then took off down the hill, running as fast as her little legs could carry her, not wanting to believe that the man who was supposed to be in her life would just go away for so long and not even call for single birthday.

"Lillian!" Huey called after her, running to catch up, "Lillian! Please come back!"

Lillian quickened her pace, knowing her little legs would never match his in a race with speed. She made it to Caesar's house, however and threw herself on his leg.

She sobbed, looking up at Caesar with hurt filled eyes, "They… they're lying aren't they?"

Caesar knelt down and gave her a hug, "No, Lilly. They aint,"

"So… are they gonna get married now?"

Caesar pulled her away and looked deep into her eyes, afraid to answer. He then turned his head for the second time that day as Huey and Jazmine barged in.

"Yall two need to talk," Caesar informed them seriously, picking up the weeping girl in his arms and holding her tightly, "I'll keep Lillian tonight,"

oOOOoOOOoOOOooOOooOO

DRAMA!!

Aww caesar's soooo cute!!! snuggles Caesar!


	5. Chapter 5

Caesar waited for Huey the next morning. Huey wondered out the door of Jazmine's home and journeyed down the steps to come face to face with a very stern looking young man with his arms folded over his chest, leaning against a red car.

"What's up?" Huey asked, adjusting his colar. Caesar popped his eyebrow up and gestured with his head.

"Get in,"

Huey obeyed, unsure of the sudden seriousness. Caesar took off once they both were inside. He kept his eyes glued to the road and his grip hard on the wheel.

"Listen, man," He started, his voice steady, "I don't blame ya for bein' gone for so long. I mean, you didn't know so it aint your fault, but…"

Huey waited for the worst. Caesar had been a bit different since Huey showed up. Huey knew this. I mean, the man had been taking care of a child that wasn't his own. Caesar had been more of a father to Lillian than Huey had ever hoped to be. It hurt, but it was true.

"Lillian's a smart girl. She's afraid to get hurt again… it took me three hours to get her to stop crying last night," Caesar continued, "She's confused. She finally has what she wanted but she doesn't know why she's so upset… So here's the deal, man,"

There was beat as Caesar pulled to a stop sign. He paused and turned to Huey sternly, "Jazmine and Lillian have been relying on me this whole time. I never once thought twice about it… I've been doing your job. So my question to you now, Huey- you gonna do your job now or am I still on duty? She needs ya, man. They both do,"

"You're totally right, Caesar," Huey waited for a moment, feeling a lurch in his stomach as Caesar drove off, "I realized it last night… I came back here because I couldn't live without Jazmine. I didn't know it at the time… but I had to come back to her. But now… I mean, this all so sudden, ya know?"

Huey trailed off and sighed. Closing his eyes for a moment, opening them slowly to form a half gaze at his knees.

"I don't think I could live without Lillian, _either_, Caesar,"

oOOOoOOOoooOOOooOoOOOO

Jazmine woke up with a start the next morning. She looked around the house for Huey for a moment before stumbling on the letter left on her front door.

"_Gone to talk with Caez. Be back later. There's still something I need to talk to you about._

_Love, Huey_

_PS- Don't make dinner plans,"_

Jazmine blushed. She couldn't help but smile. Last night had been great… she got o snuggle up to Huey again, enjoying his warm hold. They had discussed Lillian mostly… Huey got caught up on all the events of her life.

Grandad had been quite infatuated with his little great grandbaby, actually. Riley was even more with his niece. He was the one who gave her a lot of Huey's old books, actually. Huey couldn't help but inwardly smile at that. He missed his brother… he'd have to call him some day.

Jazmine was awoken from her day dream by the phone ringing away. She answered it promptly and yawned slightly.

"Yes? Hello?"

"Jazzy?" Cindy said on the other line, "Hey girl! Lilly and I are gonna go shopping, wanna come with?"

Jazmine smiled, "Sure,"

oOOOooooOOoOOooOOOooOOO

Lillian sighed heavily as she sat at the top of her hill, looking out at the land she had called home. Why was everything changing so much?

"You're awful quiet today,"

She sighed, "It's been a weird few days…"

"How so?"

"My Dad showed up… and kissed my mom,"

"Wow. Isn't that a good thing?"

Lillian turned to look at the young boy, about her age standing behind her, his back propped up against the large tree. His face was round and his skin was dark. He looked like the clone copy of Caesar when he was a kid, dreadlocks and baggy clothes, only he had a beany on his little dark head.

"I guess so," She muttered. David, the boy, took a seat by her and promptly fell on his back to rest on the grass.

"He's gonna stick around this time?"

"I dunno…" Lillian sighed, "I guess that's why it's not _that_ good of a thing,"

"What's he like?"

"Nice…. Smart," Lillian shrugged, "He knows your brother… I think they used to be friends,"

David didn't say anything. He just looked up at the sky, not sure how to answer her last statement, "Hey, ya wanna come to my place and play video games or something?"

"Nah," She shrugged, standing up and stretching her arms, "Cindy wants me to go shopping with her and my Momma… we hafta find Momma a new outfit for her date with Huey tonight. Your brother told Cindy about it so she just thought it was a good idea,"

"Huey?"

"My dad,"

"Oh… So… maybe after we could…?"

"Don't feel like it," She muttered, stuffing her little hands in her pockets and walking down the hill, leaving the slightly hurt boy to himself.

ooOOOoOOOOoOOooOOOOOo

David burst through his door, looking very annoyed. There sat his older brother and some stranger watching TV… something political.

"Hey Davey!" Caesar said as if on cue. David just trumped by him, not a reply escaped his mouth.

"Yo!" Caesar barked, "Havn a bad day?"

"Girls are _stupid_," David barked, reaching his bedroom and slamming the door.

Huey cocked an eyebrow and looked at Caesar with confusion, "Why did your past self just walk through here with a very grumpy disposition?"

"That's David. He's my little brother,"

"Your little brother?"

"Yeah," Caesar shrugged, "My parents had him about the time Jazmine had Lillian… he's one of the reasons I stayed here, actually. Parents got into a car wreck two years ago,"

"Aw... I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry bout it," Caesar shrugged, "David's prolly talkn bout Lillian, actually. He's had a crush on her since they were babies,"

"Really?" Huey said whimsically. He thought for a minute and gave Caesar a side glance, "So…"

"Yes, it is way too early for you to play the protective daddy thikng,"

"Damn,"

"Besides, Lilly's too focused to hardly even notice David… they play together and get along fine but I don't think Lillian knows how he feels. Probably since david doesn't know how he feels,"

Huey "hmphed" and leaned back, "Poor kid. Lillian needs to lighten up,"

"Like father like daughter,"

"I don't see the connection,"

oOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOoOOoOOOooOooooOOoOOOooOOooOOOOoooo

short short but yah no what? Im lazy. So there!

And YES david DOES have a point and im not just randomly throwing him in there

Shut up


	6. Chapter 6

When Lillian and Cindy walked back through the door later that day, David was sitting the floor infront of the couch where Huey and Caesar were sitting. Little David's eyes brightened at the sight of his best friend dressed quite differently. Instead of theri school uniform, she had on white capris pants and a pink shirt that fell slightly on her collar bone. Her hair was tied back with a pink bow and instead of penny loafers, she had pink flipflops.

"I got some new clothes," She bragged to everyone. Cindy just giggled and ushered the young girl inside. Caesar whistled playfully and Huey just smiled.

"Mommas back at the house," Lillian informed Huey slightly without any emotion in her voice, "We got her lotsa pretty stuff,"

"Kay," Huey said slowly, looking at his watch, "Hey, uh, Lillian... do you wanna go... to the park or... something?"

"You have a date with Momma,"

"yeah, I know," Huey shrugged, "But I got a few hours before I have to go get her so..."

"No thanks," She shrugged, picking up her bag of new stuff and gesturing to the hall, "Wanna go play, David?"

"Okay," David moaned, getting up, "But this time I don't wanna be the slave trader,"

Huey sighed as he watched the boy follow his daughter into the back. He huffed and slumped in his sofa seat and grumbled into his hand.

"She hates me," Huey muttered, "She has every right to hate me... and she does. God, Caesar, I can't be a father! I wasn't good with kids when I was one!,"

Caesar sighed, sitting up and patting Huey on the back, "Chill. She'll come around. Plus, she's alot like you. Talk to her about books...and...stuff,"

Huey sighed and reached into his pocket, taking out a new cell phone and flipping it open. He dialed a few buttons and pressed it to his ear. Caesar and Cindy exchanged glances and then looked back at Huey curiously.

"Who ya callin?"

"Riley,"

OOooOOooOOOooOOOoo

"Hey... the park sounded like fun, why didn't you wanna go?" David asked, swinging back in the air. He was tied up with a jump rope and a cable and was dangling upside down from the top bunk bed.

"Because," The blindfolded Lillian mused, tossing another dart. It collided with the wall behind him, "How can you expect me to want to spend time with this jerk who just magically shows up. I'm nearly grown up!"

"Well, yeah, I know," Another dart went flying. David flinched, but was left unscathed, "But, Lilly, your mom and Michael both said he really didn't know about it. Don't you think he would have been here if he had known?"

"How should I know?"

"You wouldn't unless you tried to find out," He shrugged, biting his lip as a dart whizzed by his face, "Listen, Lilly, I think you're being really selfish,"

Her hand that was drawn back stopped in mid air. He saw her brow furrow behind her blind fold as she muttered, "Excuse me?"

Note to self- don't critisize girls when they're throwing darts at you.

"I uh... just meant... well,"

"Spit it out,"

"You've always wanted a dad! All I've ever heard you say is how much you wanna meet him! You were so worried that he wasn't as smart as you, or he was just a big fat jerk. You got what you wanted and now you're just throwing it all away like it's nothing," He told her, finding some nerve as he kept speaking, "I'd... give anything... to have what you do,"

A dart went flying, skidding across his cheek and leaving a hairline trail of blood. He winced and bit his lip.

"Fine," She agreed, pulling back another dart, "Lets just finish our ga-"

The door suddenly swung open. David's eyes flew to the baffled looking Huey who's face was mixed with confusion and slight horror. Lillian pushed the blindfold away from her eyes and she gave him a casual smile.

"Still wanna go to the park?"

"Uh..." Huey cleared his throat and felt his brow furrow as he tried to comprehend what it was exactly he was looking at, "What... what's...? CAESAR!"

Michael was soon down the hall, poking his head inside, his eyes widened and then narrowed, "I told you two NOT to play this game in my house! You two tearing up my goddamn wall! Get down from there, David!"

"Sorry," They both said in unison. Lillian picked up a hand and slammed a dart through the air. It sliced through the jump rope, causing David to fall hard on his shoulders and neck. He hissed in pain and fell flat on his back, wishing the bed would eat him alive.

Huey couldn't find words to ask so he just let the situation drop, "You...wanna go now?"

"Sure, just lemmie get my coat, kay, Daddy?"

She dashed out the door and jogged down the hall. Huey watched her with shock in his eyes. He blinked a few times before scratching his head and letting his mouth fall agape. Had she just called him Daddy? The way she had said it so quickly, almost in passing... was so much like Jazmine it was ridiculous. Sheesh! If this girl was gonna flip flop from Huey to Jazmine all the time... well, he was in trouble.

Huey glanced at David who was still laying dormant on the bed, breathing hard. David was in trouble too, obviously.

"K-kay,"

OOooOOooOOOooOOooOOooOOOooOooOOooOOOooOooOOooOOOooOooOOooOOOooOooOOooOOOooOooOOooOOOoooooo

sorry for the super long wait!!

and this one is like... SOoosoosooOOo short!! gah!!

Love david- u are not allowed to not love him!! (and that means YOU mr. toffee!!)

WHY is Huey calling Riley!??! FINDOUT NEXT TIME!!


	7. Chapter 7

Lillian giggled as she jumped into a swing, trying to kick her legs to make it start. Problem was, she was six, and not to good on kicking them together to make the swinging motion. Huey cracked a smile and pulled the chain back slightly, letting it go and letting her swing forward. She smiled big at him from over her shoulder.

"Wanna swing with me?"

There was a pause. How many times did this happen with Jazmine when they were kids? Too many. Huey never liked swinging… it seemed stupid. He tentatively reached out and took hold of the swing and took a seat. He gave himself a little push with his foot, rocking back and forth.

He felt stupid.

"So… you and David are good friends, huh?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "He's my only friend… but… he kinda thinks I'm weird, too,"

"Well…" Huey started, "Maybe you shouldn't throw sharp stuff at him anymore,"

"But he always wanna do it!" She exclaimed defensively, "He could tell me no if he wanted to,"

Huey smirked, "I don't think he can,"

"Why not?" Her big eyes looked up at him pathetically.

"You'll figure it out," Huey said simply.

Lillian jumped off the swing and dashed across the park, she leapt herself onto the merry go round, making it spin slightly. She laughed and looked back to Huey, "Can you push me?"

Huey stood up, walked casually over and took a bar into his large hand. He pulled it back and shoved it hard. It spun at relative speed, making Lillian laugh out, "Faster!" She urged.

He took it as it came back through and shoved it harder. Another shrill laugh escaped the six year old's mouth as she commanded him again, "Faster! Faster!"

Huey did as he was told. Lillian bit her lip and tried to stand up on her shaky knees. Huey flinched and was about to tell her to stay seated but was interrupted by her getting up on a bar in the center and leaping off of it. She landed on the ground with a proud face. She spun back to face the dumbfounded Huey. She threw her arms in the air and smiled proudly, "Ta da!"

"uh…"

"Hey! Lets play a game!" She exclaimed, her foot falling back behind her and her hands coming up into a curled fist, "Sparring is fun!"

Huey blinked, "Are you kidding?"

"You're probably more fun than David," She informed him, running forward and jumping up to deliver a sharp kick to Huey's face. He stumbled back in shock, holding onto his cheek. Hm. He knew he shouldn't have been so surprised by this… but he was.

She jumped up again, about to kick again, but before her foot collided with his face, his hand came up and grabbed hold of her ankle. She yelped in surprise and found herself pushed back. She arched her back and landed on her hands only to bounce up off of her palms and landing on her foot.

"You are more fun!" She cheered. She ran forward again, striking a few kicks at his torso, all were deflected by Huey's lower arm. He jumped over her and ducked just in time to avoid another head kick.

He stood up quickly and grabbed her around her torso, her back facing him. She started kicking and shaking. Huey just laughed slightly and shoved her little body into one of his arms to cradle her like a baby, using his other hand to tickle her a bit. Something he could still recall his own grandfather doing to him when they would rough house a bit… Of course, Huey was three when that happened.

She laughed out hysterical. She tried desperately to escape his grasp, only to find she was falling deeper into it.

"Aint dat a perrty pictah," A sarcastic voice spat.

Both Huey and Lillian looked up to see a very large black man with a dark glare on his face.

"Uncle Riley!" Lillian chirped.

"Riley?" Huey couldn't hold back his smile. He really did miss his brother. Lillian hopped out of his arms as Huey walked over to his younger brother, "You look grea-"

Before Huey could finish, a fist went slamming into his face. He stumbled back slightly, cradling his now welting cheek.

"Uncle Riley!" Lillian gasped in horror.

"You's such a bitch!" Riley spat. Before anything else could be said, a fist went slamming into Riley's mouth. He fell back.

Riley wiped the blood off of his lip and threw another punch. Huey dodged it and delivered an upper cut. Riley got hit and fell back again. He recovered quickly and slammed a good punch in Huey's gut. Huey recoiled with a round house kick.

The two were at a pause, glaring at the other. Suddenly, Riley smiled and Huey smirked.

"Man! After all these years I can STILL kick your ass!" Huey pointed out.

"Shut up, Punk!" Riley spat back, but a smile still evident on his face, "You got a few lucky shots. Ats all!"

Lillian was sporting the Huey Freeman trademark eyebrow pop. Riley looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Hey lil baby! How ya been?"

She forgot her puzzlement and just assumed it was nothing. She leapt onto Riley's knee, smiling widely at him, "Good, Uncle Riley! You got me a present?"

"You know me too well," Riley smirked, taking out something from his pocket. He watched as Lillians eyes got wide as she grabbed hold of the shiny new device.

"Wow! Brand new Shurikins! Thanks Uncle Riley!!"

"Picked em up in china town," Riley shrugged, ruffling the top of her hair playfully. He looked up at Huey with a grin, "Freaky, aint it?"

Huey shook his head, "More than you could imagine,"

"Well… Lets go, bro," Riley placed his hands on Huey's shoulders, "Time fo' church!"

OOooOOOooOOooOooooOooOOOooOOoooOooooOOOOooOOOooOOOOOoooOOO

I so love Riley. XD

Still wondering why Huey called him?

Shurikins Ninja stars


	8. Chapter 8

Huey and Riley dropped Lillian off at her house before heading to their old home. Finally doing what they should have done so many years ago. They spent the majority of the day pulling off dust covered sheets off of the furniture and unpacking things that were boarded up by strangers after Grandad's death. They spent the day laughing at items that brought back memories of their childhood, be them good or bad.

"Light saber that don't cut," Riley shook his head, tossing the now broken toy over his shoulder.

"Hey, you got to beat Jazmine and Cindy with that thing. Stop complaining,"

Once the house was looking similarly to how it was before, Huey wiped the sweat off of his brow and smiled back at his younger brother, "You think this is a good idea?"

"Shoot man! All my ideas is good ones!" Riley snapped, "You got half an hour fo ya gotsta go get yo baby's momma so get yo ass cleaned up! I'll try to finish up round here,"

"Thanks man,"

"No prob,"

OoooOOoOOOooOOOoOO

Jazmine sighed as she stared at herself in her full length mirror, holding up the lovely new red dress that she had just bought. Huey liked red, didn't he? She couldn't remember.

She giggled as she slipped into her black heals and slid in her red earrings. She hardly noticed her daughter standing the doorway of her bedroom looking puzzled.

"Hey Baby," Jazmine smiled.

"I like him, Momma," She muttered, "But is okay if I'm still mad at him?"

Jazmine sighed and walked slowly over to her hurt daughter, dropping into a crouch and touched her face, "Oh darling," Lillian stared up at her with pained eyes. Jazmine's expression was almost identical, "I'm… still mad too. But… I don't think we're mad at him,"

"Who we mad at?"

"That we couldn't tell him about us," She replied thoughtfully, "He's… so miserable with himself right now about all of this. He feels lower than dirt for hurting us even though it really wasn't his fault,"

"I know that," Lillian said, looking at the ground, "But… I'm still mad,"

"Oh baby. You're not mad. You're hurt,"

Lillian burst out into tears and hugged her mother tightly, "I promise, Mommy! If he… if he goes away again… I'll take care of you! I will okay!?"

Jazmine's heart melted and she held onto the single most important thing in her world tightly. She could live without Huey, no matter how much it hurt her, but she couldn't live without her daughter. That was never a question. Lillians little tears dropped on her mother's thin shoulders, trying to find comfort in something she could trust and feel safe with.

"And I'll take care of you,"

"Like to see that happen," a dark voice from behind snapped. A loud bang was heard and Jazmine's eyes dialated. Her body lunged forward and collapsed with not another sound. Lillian back up, so not to be trapped under her mother's life less body.

"Mommy!!"

OOoOOooOOooOOOooOOoOOooOOooOOOooOooOOooOOOooOOoOOOooOOooO

AHHH!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Huey had just trotted down the stairs with a towel around his neck when he noticed Riley looking through Grandad's old album collection.

"Old man had some weird taste in music,"

Before Huey could comment the door flew open and in ran a very frantic, rather beaten little girl. She had tears streaming down her chubby face and panic in her voice when she grabbed hold of Huey for dear life, panting loudly.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

"Lillian, what's wrong?" Huey asked, knealing down and notcing the scuffs and scratches on her face, "What happened?"

"HESHOTMOMMY!HESHOTMOMMY!!HETRIEDTOKILLME!!" She was hysterical. Huey cocked his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Someone shot Jazmine!?" Riley exclaimed, being fluent in hysterical and hissy fits, "Who!?"

"IDUNNO! HE-HETRIEDTOKILLME!"

"Lillian!" Huey snapped, "Where is your mother now!?"

oOOOoOOOoOOOOo

While Huey and Riley go find out wtf happened… LETS HAVE A FLASH BACK!!

oOOOoOOOoOOOOo

Lillian stood there before her lifeless mother, tears streaming from her big brown eyes. It wasn't until that she noticed the attacker move closer that she reacted. Her tiny hand balled into a fist and she flipped up, nailing him in the jaw with a jumping kick. The man stumbled back, baffled by her attack.

"Don't touch her!" Lillian shouted, anger seething.

"Worry about yourself, girl,"

Biting her teeth, Lillian jumped back, avoiding his grab. She flipped forward again, only this time she was caught by her ankle by his massive hand and tossed down hard. Her face collided with the rough carpet. She recovered quickly and wiped her lip before jumping back.

Remembering Riley's gift, she removed a shuriken from her pocket and threw it expertly at the man who was given a hairline scar on his cheek.

"Little bitch," He snapped. Dodging another face kick by punching her in the face when she got close enough. Little Lillian went flying again, only to land square on her back, her little body bouncing on impact and skidding to a halt further down the room.

Her body ached and she couldn't jump anymore. She knew her tiny punches couldn't do anything to this guy… she needed help. If she didn't leave soon, her mother would surely die… and she, herself would be killed as well. Biting back a curse word she was always punished for saying, she made climbed her way atop of her mother's dresser and hopped out the door. That man couldn't fit his whole body through it but he nearly dragged her back in through her ankle.

Thinking quickly, Lillian pulled out another shuriken and slammed it hard into his hand, the dagger side going deep into his flesh. He yelped and she ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

oOOOoOOOoOOOOo

"OOoOwwWWwWwWwwWW!! That hurts!"

"You have to clean this, stupid," David barked at his friend, taking her arm and trying to finish cleaning the cuts and scuffs with antibiotic.

"You're burning my arm off!!" She wailed.

"You're such a baby,"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

The two evenly matched warriors of annoyance glared intently at the other. Caesar left with Huey and Riley to go help Jazmine. Lillian was left alone with David and Cindy but… it was more like being left alone with David because Cindy was too busy watching BET or something else so irrelevant.

She was sitting there in some bed-time shorts and long tank top. They were in the center of David's bedroom. Bandaid wrappers, bandages peroxide and antibiotic ointment surrounded them. Poor little Lillian looked like a wounded soldier being drug home from war. She had band aids covering her little body, making her look like a kicked up puppy.

"You think… Uncle Riley, your Daddy and my brother are gonna be okay?"

"How should I know?" She sniffed.

"I'm sorry about your Mom,"

Lillian looked at her best friend and felt her eyes start to water again. It just wasn't fair. She finally had a Daddy but now was she having to trade him for her mother? And now he was going off and he could end up leaving her too. It just… wasn't fair. How messed up WAS this world, anyway?

Who was that guy dressed in black? Why her mother? She was the nicest lady in the whole world. Why would anyone wanna do that?

"I know what it's like… not to have a mommy or daddy…" David told her shakily, "You'll be okay though… I wont let nothin' bad happen to you,"

She burst out into tears, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around David's neck. He gulped and fell back a bit, landing on his palms and not totally sure how to take this new physical contact.

He cautiously let his arms wrap gently around her, figuring he should just let her cry it out.

"You're my very best friend, David," She sobbed, "Don't ever leave me!"

"O…kay,"

OOoOOoooOOooOOOoOOOooOO

Huey felt his darkness eating him up all over again. He knew exactly who this man in black was. He had on his usual pissed off face as he stared at his now opened suitcase. Riley and Caesar were glancing over his shoulder.

"Aye… shouldn't we call the police?"

"This is a secret federal agent assassin here to kill me, Caesar," Huey spoke bitterly, "Good luck explaining that,"

"Why's he wanna kill you?" Riley asked, receiving a mocking glare from his older brother, "Neva mind. Fo'get I asked,"

Caesar went pale at the sight of what was in his suitcase. There were more weapons in that thing than he had ever seen in his entire life. Hand guns by the dozens, a rifle, and several others that were cool and killed stuff that this particular author doesn't know about cos they're really scary and she's too lazy to look up gun names and sound smart.

Huey stuffed himself with his weapons. A few hand guns on his shoulder, one on his ankle, the others in his pockets and chest.

"You guys want some?" Huey asked his companions who almost greedily lunged for a few guns for themselves. Once everyone was feeling pretty…well… safe, they headed across the street which isn't nearly as climactic as a car chase or a speeding scene, but hey, it sure was convenient.

Huey walked inside the house. He would have kicked it down for dramatic affect but didn't want to ruin his lover's house. Plus, he was too pissed to think about dramatic affect.

The three split up, all looking for the intruder. Caesar went upstairs and into Jazmine's bedroom. She was there, laying on her chest but there was no blood. He dashed forward and placed his hand on her neck. She was alive.

'_Thank God,'_

"Huey! I found Jazmine! She's O-!!"

OooOOOoOooOoo

Huey and Riley heard Caesar getting cut off and both ran up the stairs. Turning into the bedroom, Huey had a hand gun ready and aiming at whatever he may see. He saw both Jazmine and Caesar laying on the floor, his anger flaring and his eyes like crazy. He looked up and saw the culprit standing with a smug look on his stupid face.

"Sup Huey?"

"Cairo,"

"Told you I'd find you," Cairo smirked, "Just never thought it'd be back here in _WhiteCrest_,"

"As funny as I find you," Huey snapped, taking aim, "I'm gonna have to kill you, you know?"

Riley had just stumbled in. Blinking and then pointing at the assassin's face, "Aw hell nah! YOU'RE the killer!? Why don't you just go back to yo gay ass lover back in Chicago!?"

"Shut up, Riley!" Cairo barked.

"Shit, aint _ma_ fault yous hatin on Huey cos you gay an' he's got a hawt baby's momma,"

"Shut _up_, Riley!" Huey snapped.

"Aye! I'm on YO side fo once! Don' be hatn!"

"Okay, you two are still annoying as hell," Cairo snapped, aiming his own gun at them, "Huey, I didn't come here to kill your 'baby's momma'. I came here to kill you and your little bitch of a daughter,"

"Lillian," Huey hissed in shock, "Why?"

"She's too much like you. My bosses figure she'd be a threat after your death. She'd be hungry for vengeance and cause quite a stir for our little organization," Cairo explained, "My meeting her today confirmed that theory," he gestured to his scarred face.

"hah! Nigga got beat down by a six year old!"

"So just so you know, you're death won't be a lonely one, Huey Freeman,"

Huey felt his finger start to twitch. If he fired and missed, Cairo and Riley would start firing like crazy and that would put Jazmine and Caesar at risk. He wasn't about to risk it. Instead of shooting Cairo, he lunged forward, slamming a punch into his face.

Cairo stumbled back but hit Huey right back. Huey jumped over his punch, landing on his hand and cutting a backflip, smashing the bastard in the face with his foot. Huey landed on his feet and came right back at him. Cairo reached for his gun and fire, hitting Huey in the elbow. He shouted and fell back, landing on the floor painfully,

"Game over, Freeman," Cairo shouted.

_BANG_

Cairo's body went limp as he lunged forward, collapsing ontop of Huey, a bullet hole in his chest.

Huey looked up to see Riley standing there with his gun still smoking from the barrel.

"Uppity nigga,"

oOOoOOOooOOOoOOOooOOoOO OOoOOOooOOOoOOOooOOoOOOOoOOooOOo

Lamest

Fight

Scene

EVER!!

Lillians was more hard core than that XD but im getting lazy…but weren't david and Lillian TOO CUTE!?!

Next chapter we get CLOSURE! (Finally)


	10. Chapter 10

final chappie. hope its everything u need XD

OOoOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOoo

It had been a few months since the incident with Cairo. Jazmine and Huey waisted no time in getting married. Huey soon found himself being quite popular around the neighborhood again. People who had known Lillian through all of her elementary achievements were flocking to him, saying how great of a kid she was.

Currently, Huey and Jazmine were cutting open the cake. Pictures were taken as they fed the slices to each other. Huey winced as he noticed the rather large peice his wife cut for him to eat. She gave him a sly look and nearly forced it down his mouth.

"It's good for you,"

"I'm getting you back for this, you know?"

She giggled and gave him a kiss. It didn't last though, because Huey had to go beat up on Riley for making some comment about Jazmine not being allowed to wear that white dress. It didn't big Jazmine, though. Not too many things could at that moment.

Meanwhile, Lillian was sitting at a table, seculded to herself with one of her favorite books. She was soon greeted by a rather large woman with a big smile.

"Well aintchu the sweetest lil thang!?" She exclaimed, giving Lillian a hard pinch on the cheek, "Whachu readin there, Child?"

"An autobiography about a black man who was falaciantly charged against crimes he didn't commit," Lillian shot back darkly, "But It's kinda hard to read when someone is holding onto your face,"

She was clad in a puffy white flower girl dress. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun with curls dangling loosely over her face. Pink and white flowers were placed thoughtfully in her hair to give her an angelic look... but the dark glower in her eyes proved something a bit more sinister than an angel.

The older relative gave her best annoyed face and clomped away. Lillian was soon met with David who was in a clever suit and a hat.

"Hey," He grinned mockingly.

"If its about the dress then save it. I can still tear your hide with or without a skirt," She snapped, not even looking up from her text, "Where have you been, anyway?"

"I had to distract Cindy from Caesar,"

"Rose in town?"

"Yep,"

Lillian shut her book and hopped down onto her feet, smiling at her friend who she was sure she'd know for her entire life. She gave him a hug and muttered a fast, "Thanks again...for... ya know,"

"No prob," He admitted. When the hug broke, he let his hand scratch the back of his head awkwardly, "Do you...wanna dance or..."

A strong hand fell on Lillian's shoulder. She half turned and smiled brightly at the large man smiling down at her, "Don't mean to step on ya kid... but I'd like to dance with my daughter now,"

"Sure thing," David forced a rather humiliated smile, "I should get back to guarding Caesar and Rose's broom closet now,"

Huey ushered Lilly to the dance floor where he left her on the ground, taking her light mocha colored hands into his dark chocolate ones. She couldn't fight back her smile as she stared up lovingly at him. She had no clue what song she was dancing to. She didn't care. She had a daddy. A really cool Daddy, too. Way better than any of those stupid white kid's Daddy's.

She suddenly recalled her Grandmother Dubois's kind words- Good things are worth waiting for. Never had they meant so much to the little girl as she looked up at her proud father's face. Not only was he her father, but he was her Mother's husband.

She was still mad... and she wasn't really sure who it was she was mad at. She was happy with Huey... so what was it?

"Mind if I cut in?" A tender voice asked. Lillian whipped back around to see her mother standing there, looking as angelic as anything. She had on a gorgeous white dress that showed off her narrow shoulders and collar bone. She looked almost like a princess. Lillian suddenly was hoisted up into Huey's arms, being placed in the crook of his elbow as he moved in closer to Jazmine to dance with her.

Lillian laughed, placing little flower petals and kisses on both of her parents faces.

She had a family. A _real _family.

OOoOOOoOOOooOOOooOOOOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_Bring that shit in! Uggh!  
Yeah, the movement's in motion with mass militant poetry  
Now check this out...uggh!  
_

Lillian bobbed her head to the music as she stuffed her books and notes into her back pack, making sure not to forget anything. A smile played on her lips as she cranked her sterio up louder. Nothing like some good ol' revolutionary music to wake a girl up in the morning. Especially a gross monday morning.

_So called facts are fraud  
They want us to allege and pledge  
And bow down to their God  
Lost the culture, the culture lost_

There were worse things than school, though.

Damn. That guitar was hot. She smiled at her Tom Morello poster. The guitar was awesome but the guitarist was _hotter_. Sigh... Too bad they were broken up. Rage Against the Machine was probably the best group ever, in Lillians opinion atleast.

_Spun our minds and through time  
Ignorance has taken over  
Yo, we gotta take the power back!  
Bam! Here's the plan  
Motherfuck Uncle Sam  
Step back, I know who I am_

"Lillian! Turn that down I can't hear myself think,"

_Raise up your ear, I'll drop the style and clear  
It's the beats and the lyrics they fear  
The rage is relentless  
We need a movement with a quickness  
You are the witness of change  
And to counteract  
We gotta take the power back  
_

The anger hadn't gone away. But she wasn't a hateful person. Lillian loved life and she saw everything for what it was. The bad was bad and should be hated, but the good was good and she loved it. Life was good for the sixteen year old girl as she looked at herself proudly in her vanity mirror. She picked delicately at her fro, admiring her african beauty.

_Yeah, we gotta take the power back  
Come on, come on!  
We gotta take the power back_

_  
The present curriculum  
I put my fist in 'em  
Eurocentric every last one of 'em_

"Lillian!"

Lilly cranked down her music and raised her head, "What?"

"Turn your music down, _please_!"

"Oops! Sorry Dad!" She smiled, figuring her father was downstairs reading the bad newspaper. He liked silence. But not Lilly. She thrived on chaos. Her parents would just sigh and say she was too much like her Uncle. It didn't bug her so much. SHe liked her uncle. But after he took her to a target range he wasn't allowed to babysit her ever again. That was probably five... six years ago? Anyway, it sucked.

_See right through the red, white and blue disguise  
With lecture I puncture the structure of lies  
Installed in our minds and attempting  
To hold us back  
We've got to take it back  
_Her ears perked up when she heard the loud honk from under her. David was early!? Shit! She wasn't ready yet!

Thinking quickly, she threw on her shoes and struggled with her earrings before throwing herself out the door and down the stairs. She had nearly made it to the door before...

"Hold it, little missy,"

She froze and peered over her shoulder, "Yes, Ma'am?"

"You're not going anywhere without breakfast," Jazmine told her sternly. Lillian turned around to see the black version of Leave It to Beaver setting. Dad sitting at the table, reading a newspaper with his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. Mom wearing a pink apron with a sun dress under it. In her hand, a skillet full of scrambled eggs.

Lillian gave off her winning smile and grabbed hold of a single peice of toast, "Thanks Mom! Bye!"

Huey cleared his throat loudly, not even looking up from his paper. Lillian froze again, knowing full and well that her life would be at stake if she continued another hair line of a step in the direction she was headed. She looked back at her father who, still not looking up, bobbed his head twice sharply to alert her over to him.

Lillian heaved a sigh and took three big steps over to him, placing a tender kiss on his cheek, "Goodbye, Daddy,"

"Have a good day at school,"

Without another word, Lillian zipped out the door, shoveling the unbuttered toast into her mouth. She smiled with crumbs on her face at David who cracked a big smile when he saw her. She slipped into shot gun just as she swallowed the large blge in her mouth.

"Mornin,"

"I was gonna give you a good morning kiss but you probably taste like toast now," David teased. She gave him a look and lightly punched his arm.

"Just for that, you can't kiss me goodbye this evening, either,"

"Whatever. Anything new planned for today?"

"Well...," She shrugged, sliding in her CD into his car.

_Hey yo check, we're gonna have to break it, break it,  
break it down  
Awww shit!_

"I hear the elementary gave a black boy a crappy book and the rest of the kids got nice new ones,"

David shook his head, "Not everythings a race thing, Lil,"

"Sure it is,"

Like father like daughter. Right?

_Yeah, we gotta take the power back  
Come on, come on!  
We gotta take the power back  
_

OOoOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOooOOOoOOOooOOOoo

ZOMFG!! FINALLY!!!!!

are yall happy now? Aint everybody pretty and nice and wonderful!??!

btw- RAM is my FAVE band!! Like... really. they've been my fave since i was a freshman and they still are. and... i do have a Tom Morello poster in my room, too XD

btw- the song is "Take The Power Back" if u wanna hear it, tell me and i'll send u a link. im too lazy now XD


End file.
